No sense
by DetonatorSunshine
Summary: Barba chuckles looking so carefree and Huang shakes his head, releasing his tension, while Carisi wonders if it's possible to be attracted to a goddamn couple.


It makes no sense.

None, as far as Carisi is concerned, and okay perhaps it happened too fast to really analyze. Clearly a perp doesn't just announce when they're about to go ballistic. But Barba doesn't sacrificehimself for just anyone. Certainly doesn't throw himself in harm's way when there's already half a dozen cops there to do it for him without a damn good reason. And that reason seems to be George Huang.

And if you asked Carisi, George Huang certainly was _a damn good reason_. Of course he can't tell anyone that. But nonetheless, Barba stepped in and honestly Sonny can't figure out _why._

But Barba wasn't hurt much anyway. Just a few hits here and there and a small cut just below the hairline courtesy of the perp swinging at his skull and only grazing him one of his many rings thanks to Fin. Yet instead of going to the hospital Barba stayed and continued being briefed as if nothing happened before the blood starting running too much for anyone to ignore.

He's still there now, sitting on a spare desk in the middle of the squad room as Huang looks at the injury. The perp is in the tombs for the night and everyone has work to do and no one's dead so it's a good day as far as anyone's concerned.

"Well that was stupid," Huang says bluntly, sounding just the slightest bit pissed, and Sonny, in route to the coffee pot, stops dead in his tracks, preparing for the verbal lashing everyone else is constantly at the mercy of. He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

But no lament comes.

Barba actually _blushes._ He blushes and offers the doc his most charming if slightly embarrassed half-smile. "Was I wrong to expect a thank you?" he says, but his voice isn't even sarcastic, its more teasing, more amused than anything.

"You won't need stitches," Huang sighs, reaching into his bag for rubbing alcohol and bandages. "It won't even leave a mark."

"It won't leave a mark," Barba repeats idly and this time his smile is different, flirtatious and full of implication. "I'm getting the craziest sense of déjà vu, doctor."

Sonny nearly chokes on his own spit.

But Huang just scoffs, moving closer, nearly between the attorney's legs with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball and says, his voice barely audible over the din of the precinct, "Do not toy with me when I have alcohol this close to your eye counselor."

Barba chuckles looking so carefree and Huang shakes his head, releasing his tension, while Carisi wonders if it's possible to be attracted to a goddamn _couple._ Because that's what they must be.

Barba certainly has never looked at anyone the way he's looking at the doctor in this moment. It explains why he would put himself between the shrink and a two-hundred-pound sex offender without blinking. He did it because the doctor was _his,_ his to love and his to protect and Carisi looks at them both and can't decide who he wants more.

Because they're both so different. Barba is a hardass, a smooth talker, and an occasional asshole. Huang is kind, calm, people open up to him. Yet Barba is so loving when it comes to the doc and Huang can be so sassy when dealing with the attorney and Carisi fucking _loves_ it.

And to make matters better Rafael takes George's hand, effectively cutting off anymore prodding. They share a significant look; one the detective can't necessarily decipher.

"That was stupid," Huang says again but his voice is softer. He smirks.

"Yes it was," Barba agrees, laying a fleeting kiss to his palm, so quick if Carisi blinked he would have missed it. "But I'd do it again and I'm not sorry."

Huang retracts his hand, peeling the bandage from its package.

"Did you need something detective?" Barba asks and Carisi suddenly remembers that he's standing stock still very noticeably ease dropping. He blushes, coughs and tries his best to not feel physically hurt by the look of annoyance Barba gives him. He really hates that look.

"Leave him alone Rafael," George chides, brushing his hair back and placing a bandage on the cut. He turns to the rookie detective with a smile that makes Carisi's damned heart flutter and he must blush even more or look like he's going to vomit or both because George cocks his head to the side in worry.

"Are you alright Dominick?"

The question lingers in the air for a split second and oh how Sonny wants to freeze this moment, the look of concern on Huang's pretty, handsome face and _Jesus_ Rafael is looking at him now too, more in confusion and annoyance than actual concern. But they're both looking at him and they're both so damn good at what they do, so goddamn good looking and –

"Dominick?" George says again, walking up to him. He gestures for the detective to lean down but he still has to stand on his tiptoes to lay a hand on his forehead and it's so fucking adorable that Carisi thinks he might just pass out.

"Are you ill?" Huang asks and takes the smallest step back to assess him. "You feel feverish to me. Perhaps you should go home early."

"Maybe I will doctor," Sonny says and there's something in his voice that makes Huang look into his eyes again. But Sonny isn't meeting his gaze because whatever was in his voice is being picked up by Barba who is now also looking at him, a dangerous and almost challenging smile on his face.

That smile puts him in his place. It reminds him that for all his puppy-dog crushing, these two men are together, have been building something very real together. But he doesn't feel bad about it. He's content to crush and blush and admire them both because they just _work._ They work so well for all their differences and it's amazing to watch them catch criminals or speak in court or to just _be_.

Like now, with Huang cleaning up his medical supplies and putting them in his bag as Barba hops off the desk, brushing off his suit and picking up his briefcase. He puts his hand on the doctor's shoulder and whispers something in his ear before going into Liv's office.

"You really should at least rest." Carisi has finally made it to the coffee pot. He looks up with a small, self-conscious smile on his face.

"I will," he says but it's clear they both know it's a lie. They smile at each other.

"Médico," Barba calls from the doorway of Liv's office. The doctor rolls his eyes good-naturedly and bids him goodnight.

He watches him walk away, watches his smile and the attorney's arm looping over the doctor's shoulders as they wait for the elevator. Huang kisses his cheek and steals his coffee in the same motion.

The attorney's surprised chuckle is the last thing he hears before the elevator doors close.

"Hey, you gonna stand there all night or help us with these reports?" Fin calls, earning a laugh from Amanda.

"I'm coming,"


End file.
